A Messy House!
by Charlett
Summary: Full Name: A Messy House! Clean it up Before the Destined Time! Colette piles too much work on her shoulders. How can she finish all of her work before it is time to meet with her friend Lloyd? She'll need a whole lot of help to get out of this mess..


The story is part of my "Ouendan Project"! I have faithfully brought it upon myself to show everyone the greatness of the Nintendo DS game "Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan!" by writing various stories for it, in various difficulties. This is the second out of the project, so be sure to look for more that come, or go back and read more about these fabulous cheerers in Wikipedia or something!

At the end of the story are scenes that show off what happens if the cheer squad cannot cheer Colette on to victory. So be sure to read all of it! So, can the Ouendan cheer Colette on to do all of her chores? Find out in this exciting story!

Translation notes are at the very bottom, so you know what everyone says when they speak.

Anyway: READ ON!

Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan!  
A Messy House!  
Clean it up Before the Destined Time!

Iselia is a beautiful town, and it is only beautiful because the citizens work hard everyday to keep it that way. No one works as hard at Colette Brunel (18 years old). Everyday she works hard to clean up litter, babysit various kids, clean houses, and study with her friend, Genis Sage. However, this day is different. It is the day Lloyd Irving asked her to go on a picnic. It's just that Colette doesn't know how much she can handle.

"Sure, I'll take care of Tommy," She says with a smile, the child nestled in the crook of her neck. Tommy gurgles affectionately on her shoulder as his mother leaves to tend to the grapevines, "Take care!"

"Colette…" The young woman turns to her father, Frank, and he smiles, "I'm heading out for the day. You're going to clean the house, right?"

"Of course, Father," She replies. He nods and kisses his daughter on the forehead before heading out of the door and out of sight.

Just as the former Chosen is about to close the door, however, Genis runs up to his friend, "Hey, Colette! I'm bringing cookies over for when we study, alright?"

"Alright!" She says, rocking Tommy in her arms, "I'll see you then."

The moment Genis leaves, Lloyd approaches the house, "Hey, Colette!" He says joyfully, "I came down here to buy some groceries. I wanted to know if you remember about the picnic. Can you come by around six?"

"How about seven?" Colette asks, "That would be a little better."

Lloyd smiles, "Alright, that sounds fine." He waves at the woman, and walks off. Finally, Colette is able to close the door, and she looks at the house. Her eyes widen.

The entire house is a mess. Tons of trash are strewn about the house, as it was the location of the Harvest Festivities last night. On the dining table is a mountain of homework that needs to be done, and Tommy wakes up. The child fills his lungs with air and begins to scream.

Colette is devastated! How is she going to do everything and meet Lloyd at seven? She will be finished at ten, at LEAST! The thought of Lloyd sitting in the middle of a field with a picnic all alone causes her to tremble with sadness, "O…" Tommy continues to scream, "O…O…" placing a pacifier in Tommy's mouth, she shouts aloud into the air, "Ouenda------n!!"

Three men are in the house. Tanaka Hajime, a new member of the Ouendan, is munching lightly on the wonderfully tasting grapes that are Iselia's staple, "Osu!" They shout as Hajime looks up from his grape-eating. Colette paces back and forth, speaking aloud as she thinks of what to do, "Well, my first job is to take care of Tommy! Let's make some formula and put him down to bed!"

"Osu!" The cheer squad shouts, holding their arms in the traditional "V" shape. Colette shakes with excitement at the prospect of a new challenge.

"Uooooooooooo!!!" She shouts a war cry to prepare herself for her work.

"Ikuzee!" The Ouendan shout, "San, Nii, Ichi, Sure!"

Colette works hard with Tommy sucking away on the pacifier. She slings him on her shoulder and works with one hand to make some milk formula. While she works, she cleans the kitchen little by little, hoping to get at least one part of the job done along with another, killing two birds with one stone. A smile appears on her face as she continues her work. The Ouendan do such a good job at their cheering, she knows that with their help she can finish!

"Alright!" she says; the kitchen is cleaned and Tommy is sucking on a bottle of milk. Soon the child is sleeping on her bed, surrounded by pillows to keep him from falling of said bed. Then she rolls up her sleeves, "Now, I'll clean everything up for Genis when he arrives!"

"OSU!" the Ouendan agree with a hot blooded shout and Colette trembles with excitement, "Uooooooooooo!!!"

Dear Colette does her best and zips around the house, grabbing at trash and throwing it out. Hajime continues to cheer, but realizes that his back up dancers aren't standing alongside him! He turns and sees them inching away. He looks quite angry at them for running off. He doesn't realize that they're escaping from Colette's trash rampage. She had picked up too much and is now tipping precariously at the Ouendan. Hajime gives a cry and gives a hot blooded shout, "OSU!" which makes the young woman upright herself. The trash is soon deposited, and the Ouendan looks particularly happy because they are not covered in trash.

Suddenly the door opens and Genis pokes his head in, "Am I early?" he asks, homework in one hand and a bag of cookies in the other. Colette shakes her head.

"Come in, let's finish our homework, but I have a meeting with Lloyd, so let's do it quickly, alright?"

"I bet it's a DATE, huh?" Colette blushes, "Okay, let's go real fast, but we have to be meticulous too." The young woman nods.

"OSU!" The Ouendan cheer, as if to say "You can do it!"

"Uooooooooooo!!!" Colette pumps herself up and sits down with Genis, and they start to work on her homework.

The words fly into her head, and her pencil moves at blazing speeds. What surprises Genis most, however, is that the more the newcomers cheered, the better she does at her homework! Not one incorrect answer lies on that page! Soon her homework is finished, "How does it look, Genis?"

The young Half-Elf looks over the work, and blinks in surprise, "Why, Colette, not one thing is wrong! Amazing!!"

The Half-Elf stands up and smiles at his friend, "Alright, Colette, I need to head off. Still have work to do with Raine and all. You keep up the good work, alright?"

"I will, thank you!" Colette smiles brightly as Genis leaves. A noise breaks Colette from her illusions that her work is complete. Tommy has awoken and is crying! "Alright! Just one more job and I'm all done!"

"OSU!"

"UOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Tommy giggles aloud as both Colette and the boy play on the second floor of her home. She twirls the boy in the air and even throws him in the air. Tommy is ecstatic with joy. The cheer squad does not stop, as they can see Colette's strength waning. She works so hard and now she needs more and more help from the Ouendan!

Colette then hears the door open, and a voice rings through the house, "Tommy! Mommy's here!"

The young woman bounds down the stairs and hands Tommy over, "Sorry, but I have to leave!" She calls as she rushes from the door, "Lock the door when you leave please!" Tommy's mother is left with her son, slightly dumbfounded.

Colette arrives at the location designated by both she and Lloyd. The young man is setting the blanket out, and the two sit down together, "It was nice to ask me out here, Lloyd," She says happily.

"Colette, can I ask you something?" Lloyd asks with a fervent smile.

"Anything, Lloyd," Colette replies.

The young man opens a small box with a ring inside, "Colette, will you marry me?" Colette stares at the ring, then at Lloyd. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

Tanaka Hajime, Saitou Atsushi and Suzuki Ittetsu stand away from the romantic scene, happy for a job well done. They stand erect in a line, their arms placed smartly behind their backs, "Ouen…" They shout in unison, "DAI-SEI-KOU!!"

The Ouendan don't need a thank you. In a flash, they leap into the air and are gone.

The End!

---

1st Scene; X: "Kyaaa!" she shouts; the kitchen is an absolute mess and Tommy continues screaming about his burnt milk. It takes forever for Colette to calm him down and place him in her bed, surrounded by pillows to keep him from falling of said bed.

---

2nd Scene; X: Hajime doesn't realize that they're escaping from Colette's trash rampage. She had picked up too much and is now tipping precariously at the Ouendan. Hajime gives a cry and shields himself with his hands as the trash falls all over him. He is soon covered in papers, as well as bottles, wine, and old grapes. Even more time is spent cleaning the poor Ouendan recruit up.

---

3rd Scene; X: Her homework seems to need some work, however… Soon Colette's homework is finished, "How does it look, Genis?"

The young Half-Elf looks over the work, and blinks in surprise, "C… Colette!" Genis returns the page to her, "Everything you've written is drawings of ponies and rainbows! There are no answers on here at all!"

---

4th Scene; X: The door begins to open, and a voice rings through the house, "Tommy! Mommy's here!"

The woman walks up the stairs and gasps at what she sees. Colette is sleeping, and Tommy is proceeding to stuff nails in his mouth! Picking up her son, she reprimands the young Chosen as she begins to wake up, "Colette, you had better get your act together, or Tommy will not be able to visit here any longer!" and with a huff, she storms from the house.

---

All Xs Ending: Colette arrives at the location designated by both she and Lloyd. The young man is setting the blanket out, and the two sit down together. Colette stifles a yawn and she smiles at her friend, "It was nice to ask me out here, Lloyd," She says happily.

"Colette, can I ask you something?" Lloyd asks with a fervent smile.

"Anything, Lloyd," Colette replies.

The young man opens a small box with a ring inside, "Colette, will you marry me?" Lloyd blinks as he feels Colette plop onto his shoulder, snoring lightly. She is too tired even to register the question in her mind. Lloyd sighs lightly and lets her sleep. Perhaps he'll ask another day…

---

GAME OVER: Lloyd waits patiently for his friend to come, but Colette is too busy sleeping on the floor of her house as Tommy sits on the table and rips up homework, creating more of a mess.

Hima janai.  
Eien desu ne,  
kono ai wa…

CHEER FAILED.

---

Annnnd, that's it

Translation notes include:

"OSU" means Alright! or Go! or something to that effect...

"Ikuzee" means Let's go! to an extent

"San, Nii, Ichi, Sure" mean 3, 2, 1, Go!

"Ouen" is Cheer

"Dai Sei Kou" mean Big success!

And lastly, the (really terrible) haiku translates to:

"I have no free time  
It's eternal, isn't it,  
this love of mine..."

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Be sure to look out for more silly Ouendan fics, spread about the world. When all is said and done... Ouendan will rule the world! Mwahahahahaha!


End file.
